Parker's Gift
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It's Parker's birthday and he almost forgot it if it wasn't who was at the door wishinh him a Happy Birthday. Who is this person and what is the gift Parker gets? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Liv & Maddie in any way. This is a requested by **PhotonBlade2000**

* * *

The Roonies have moved back to Stevens Points, Wisconsin and even though its only been a few hours Parker really is missing Val. Days have passed and Parker has been so love sick he had gotten it was his birthday today. It was noon and there was a knock on the door. Parker slowly made his way to it and sighed.

When he opened the door his eyes went wide seeing it was Val with a birthday balloon The two quickly hugged. It was just them in the house as the others where getting ready for his birthday at another location. The party was fun and Parker walked outside with Val who handed him a birthday card.

He opened it up and inside was a hotel key card with the room number written inside the card and the time to be there. Parker's dick quickly became hard of just the thought of going into Val's hotel room. That night Parker snuck out of the house. He would used his tunnels but he promised not to do that again so he went out his window.

He soon arrived and once he entered the room fake candles where all over the place and there was Val in a robe sitting in a sexual way. She made her way to him and the two began to make out as they where Val led Parker to the bed. When the kiss broke Val pushed him onto it. Parker was soon sitting down as Val took a few steps back and undid the robe and let it drop to the ground.

Parker just looked at her sexy body wearing a sexy looking red lingerie. As Parker sat on the bed he watch Val do a sexual dance. Half way throw it Parker pulled down his pants and boxers reveling his impressive eleven inch hard dick. Val was amazed at the size of that thing and made her pussy wet. As He slowly was jacking off The dance became more sexual with her rubbing her thirty two double D breasts and pussy.

Val soon decided to turn the dance up a notch by stripping off her bra. She goes on her knees and placed his hug dick between her breasts and jacks him off while shaking her hips. Parker just moaned and as she was doing this the two started to make out. When the kiss broke she stepped away from Parker's monster and continued to dance.

Parker continued to slowly jack off as Val kept on sexually dancing. She soon removed her panties and sling shot them at Parkers face. It did land perfectly and Parker quickly stopped them from falling off of his face. He breathed into them. Val just smiled seeing Parker smelling her panties. She started to rub herself as she watched him do it.

Val ended up her knees and crawls to Parker as she shook her ass. Once by his feet she spread his legs and licked from his balls all the way to the tip of his dick. Val gave it a little kiss on the head before sliding it into her mouth. As her mouth was sliding down on the monster shaft she started to fondle Parker's balls.

Val expertly sucked away as she continued to fondle and rub the sack. Parker for one was moaning as Val did her thing. Val did her best to suck Parker's monster but was only able to put seven inches of it. As for Parker he did not care one bit. Val soon stopped sucking parker as she kissed and licked the four inches she could not put in her mouth. Once they where nice and wet Val worked on sucking the balls.

Parker just put his head back while Val sucked away. She soon licked her way back to his dick and began sucking it once more. She started to bob faster and faster and Parker ended up on edge and quickly warned Val. Val just sucked little faster. Before Parker was on the edge of no return Val pull out just in time. Parker shot all over Val's face and all over her body as much as possible as Val moved his dick around.

This was the first time Parker had came since he left to go back home. Seeing all the cum on Val turned her on. She licked her lips and even swiped some cum off of her body and licked it off. Val just smiled at the sexy boy in front of her before she jumped onto him causing Parker to be on his back and started to made out. As they where Parker was able to flip Val onto her back.

When the kiss broke Parker started to kiss all over her sexy body with his cum on it. He licked anywhere he saw his cum and even if there was no cum. Val moaned as Parker began to suck on her breasts and placed her hands on the back of his head. She pushed him down to her pussy as Parker counted to kiss and lick away. He smiled when he reached Val's pussy and started to lick away.

Val moaned even more as Parker eat her out he was so good in Val's mind that Parker did not need to use his fingers. Val just held onto his head as he kept eating her out. It became to much for Val as she squirted all over his face a good amount went inside his mouth. Parker did not mind the taste at all. He started to eat her out again and this time he opened up wide as she squirted all inside his mouth and Parker just swallowed away .

Parker and Val soon made out again. When the kiss broke Val turned herself around and shook her ass in Parker's face he just looked at it. The next thing they know Val was riding his dick inside her ass as her breasts bounced in his face. As he fucked her in the ass he helped Val ride him by holding her ass. Val just moaned as she held onto his shoulders for a amazing ass riding.

After a few thrusts Parker was on edge and warned Val but this time Val just fucked her ass. Parker went even faster and harder into her until he could no longer hold back and shot another good load into her. After he was done firing his load Val pulled out and with a good amount leaking out of her ass.

Parker and Val smiled at each other as they where ready to go it again right away. They soon kissed before he proceed to lay Val down on the bed and slid his dick into her pussy. Just by it into her caused Val to squirt onto them. This just made Parker fuck her hard and fast which caused more squirting from Val as her breasts bounced away.

The two leaned over and muffled their moans by making out. He trusted in even faster and harder into Val. He was on his edge soon enough and since Val did not pull out when he fucked her ass he decided just shoot his load inside. After a few more thrusts that is what happened. It felt it was the most cum he had ever shot and it was even after shooting his load two times already. He soon clasped onto her with his dick still inside.

The two feel asleep as this was the best birthday gift Parker had ever gotten and the two will never forget this day which really turned out to be true when Val ended up pregnant with twins a boy naked Lucas and a girl named Sienna.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you thought if it.


End file.
